


How Long

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 出軌的凑﨑從沒想過，自己原來最愛的是被自己背叛的愛人。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	How Long

湊崎紗夏已經忘記周子瑜離開她多久了。

一年？兩年？反正都沒差，自打周子瑜收拾行囊從她們在首爾的家搬回臺南的老家並狠心切斷了二人一切的聯絡方法以後，湊崎便一直流連在不同女人的枕邊。

「小心引火自焚。」名井南是當時唯一一個知道她背著周子瑜胡天胡地的人，所以她總是這麼勸喻她：「子瑜並不是那麼好糊弄的。」

但當時的她並沒有將名井的話放在心裡，甚至乎她眼中只有約會app的調情對象，壓根兒沒將名井眸內那明顯不住咆哮翻騰的怒火放在眼中。

「你很髒。」那天的周子瑜一把推開以加班為名、實則剛約會睡完的湊崎，宛如湊崎是惹人厭惡的蟾蝓：「我每當想到你跟別人睡過，再無耻的向我要bobo。我就覺得你很髒，甚至被你碰過的我也很髒。」

「是Mina告訴你的嗎？」湊崎顧不上周子瑜提著行李箱的手，只是用力的握住她：「是她告訴你嗎？！你和她是甚麼關係？！」

「你以為……誰也跟你一樣愛踐踏別人的真心嗎？」

這是她最後跟她說的話。

在周子瑜離開後，她開初的確很享受這璀璨靡爛的夜生活——不同周子瑜在深宵之間總拋不下的羞澀與無措，那些女人一個比一個狂放大膽。

可那當那陣陣喘息聲止下之時，腦海不期然回放起周子瑜潮紅得仿如白日朝霞的臉龐；當白日昇起而枕邊徒留一片冷寂之時，腦海不期然想起周子瑜總會貼心妥當的準備好早餐。

——「姐姐，我愛你。」

——「姐姐，慢慢吃。」

內心好像穿了個好大的洞，為了填補那些空洞，她越發放任自己。但無一幸免，她越是自我放逐，那些空洞不僅沒有被填滿，反倒似陷入沼澤般，你越是掙扎便越是無可自拔。

「你以為我不在乎嗎？我也愛子瑜啊！」一直宛如寺內白玉觀音像般，慈悲而又冷漠世事的名井南，面對湊崎的質問，竟然難得的高聲道：「我只是知道子瑜愛著你，所以才一直裝著自己並不在乎而已！為何你有了子瑜，還不真心待她？！」

「湊崎紗夏，你是個自私的人。」

她這時才明白，名井南那裡是沒有七情六欲的人？這是她將一切的情都寄存在周子瑜身上，所以才沒了凡人的情感而已。

湊崎自嘲一笑：「沒錯，mina不曾說錯。」

所有的煩惱，都是她自個兒招來的。

「姐姐，我想請你參加我的婚禮。」

她多久沒見過她了？但她從未料到再次重逢之時，竟是她親口邀請她到她的婚禮。湊崎緊握著杯耳，一字一句的艱難道：「子瑜，難道我們就不能……」

「Elkie很愛我，我也很愛Elkie。」周子瑜帶著輕愉的微笑，就像她們從未發生過那些事一樣：「那時候是Elkie陪著我的。明明總公司都要調她回香港，但她為了我還是留在臺南。」

「這樣的人，不值得我將我的心交出來嗎？」

到最後，她還是去了周子瑜的婚禮，還是跟名井南一起結伴同行。

看著正在宣誓的周子瑜，在炫目耀眼的陽光底下對著莊錠欣露出久違的微笑，湊崎不禁怔了怔……

「周子瑜，你願意當我的女朋友、跟我相伴終生嗎？」

「我願意。」

她多久沒見過如此幸福的周子瑜？只是能帶給她幸福的人終究不是自己。

願你永遠幸福快樂。


End file.
